Anywhere But Home
by sorinslayer4eva
Summary: My recreation of the Tower of Din scenes. Haru goes off with his father to face King, and destroy the ultimate evil. Contains character(s) death. Pairings: HaruElie
1. Prolouge

**Anything but Happy**

**by**

**sorinslayer4eva**

**A/N: This story starts off in my own "In the Tower of Din" scene. I haven't seen the most recent Rave Master episodes, and so I have no clue what's going on. I apologize for any dialogue that doesn't sound right coming from that certain character. And for anyone who wants to know, yes, this is my first Rave Master fanfiction.**

**Title and Chapter Backround: I got the title from Evanescence's newest album title, "Anywhere But Home". As for the chapter titles, some of them may be song-chapters and therefore that song will pertain to the title. Not all of them will be, and will then be of my own imagination as usual.**

**Disclaimer: From this chapter on, I do not own Rave Master nor Evanescence songs, although I wish I did**

**Rating: PG13 for blood and violence (or T. I hate these new ratings! Although I am getting used to them)  
**

**ALIN (Any Last Information Needed): Please read and review this story. Flames are accepted, I shall understand. And please do not include in your review that you like Evanescence or the song that may be the chapter title. Reviews should be on the chapter, not the song. Also, I know that I haven't updated or finished any of my stories yet, but this one is almost done (I have all the information typed up).**

_**Prologue**_

_Haru crashed into the solid stone wall with a sickening crack and slid to the floor. His hand slowly found its way to the back of his head and it felt a warm liquid streaming from a wound._

'_Just what I need,' thought Haru as he got to his feet. Once more, he readied himself for another blow from King. While Haru was covered in injuries, King was completely spotless, and now laughed at the weak Rave Master._

"_Come now, is this all the world can offer? A measly kid who hasn't even discovered all of the powers of his sword? Against me, a warrior of incredible strength and power?" mocked King._

_Haru's hand clenched against the hilt of his sword. A voice inside his head was saying that King was right, that he should just give up. But Haru instead stared at the lifeless body of his father. He was not dead… yet._

"_I will stop you. I won't let you hurt anyone anymore!" cried Haru, and with hope in his heart and his strength rekindling, he charged forwards._

"_Decca-force sword, empower!" he yelled. The blade thinned, and the silver melted away into gold with an off-black design. He had not enough energy to cause an explosion, but perhaps it would give him more power than normal._

_King smiled, and then swung his sword in Haru's direction. The violet shadow stone glowed softly, and Haru felt his sword betray him once more, and it forced him backwards into the wall again. But this was only one of the effects of King's shadow stone._

_Haru crumpled to the floor, and knew it was all over. There was nothing he could do. He would die, and the Rave would be taken and it would be the end of the world as people knew it. It was the end of all hope. At least his._

_Suddenly the tower doors opened and Solasido, looking very weary although unusually happy strides in. "Haru!" he exclaims as he sees his fallen comrade, his expression completely changing._

"_You snake!" he snaps to King._

_King grins once more, and this touches a nerve in Solasido. "You take pride in watching people suffer. Well you shall take no pride no more!" he shouts as reveals his weapon of choice, a four-bladed sword that had no hilt, but instead a strong piece of rope._

_Solasido ran forward, and took a swipe at King. The leader of the shadowguard stepped out of the way, and he missed entirely. "Normally I'd use my shadow stone, but that would just waste energy. Besides," he added, his voice growing louder, "I can take you on anyway!"_

_A burning sensation came over Haru, and his vision grew blurry and for a time he could see nothing but a blinding white. 'I've finally gone crazy. I've lost too much blood. I'm cracking,' he thought, thinking that these were the last moments of his life. But then his vision cleared up, and he saw with horror King lunging towards Solasido, his sword ready to strike._

_The expression on Solasido's face was of one of pure terror, shock, and disbelief. He had never looked like this, not even on the plain of battle. And now all he was doing was staring horror-struck at his attacker._

_King made a swipe with his sword, and a long, deep gash appeared on Solasido's chest. He keeled backwards, and fell to the ground, the same expression frozen on his face._

_Haru crawled over to his friend, and desperately searched for a pulse. When he couldn't find one, he tried again. "No," he whispered. Then he repeated it again, over and over until he finally screamed, "NO!"_

_Using his blood-stained sword, he got to his feet and glared at King, a look of pure hatred and rage playing in his eyes._

**A/N: So, do you like the first chapter? Yes I know it was humoungously short, but too bad. No, not all of the chapters will be italicized, this was just for the prologue. The chapters will probably be longer than this, depending on how much will go into them. And because you might want to know or wonder this later, the Raves are now kept on a string around his neck. I have no clue what King's shadow stone does, or what his character is like, so please do not get angry with me for messing up. This story is guaranteed to get very confusing for everyone except me in the later chapters, including the next one. And yes, the others shall be coming soon, in perhaps two chapters from now. Please review!  
**

**-sorinslayer4eva**


	2. Thoughtless

**Anything but Happy**

**by**

**sorinslayer4eva**

**Chapter 1: Thoughtless- the betrayal of the Decca-Force Sword**

**A/N: This chapter gets very confusing concerning the evil and good in Haru. All will hopefully be explained in the Author's Note at the end of the chapter. Have fun :)!**

_King made a swipe with his sword, and a long, deep gash appeared on Solasido's chest. He keeled backwards, and fell to the ground, the same expression frozen on his face._

_Haru crawled over to his friend, and desperately searched for a pulse. When he couldn't find one, he tried again. "No," he whispered. Then he repeated it again, over and over until he finally screamed, "NO!"_

_Using his blood-stained sword, he got to his feet and glared at King, a look of pure hatred and rage playing in his eyes._

'_How dare he…'_ thought Haru, struggling not to just attack King already. _'How dare he take the lives of others without feeling pain or sorrow. I'll kill you, I'll destroy you.'_

_**All my hate cannot be bound**_

_**I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming**_

_**So you can try to tear me down**_

_**Beat me to the ground**_

_**I will see you screaming**_

"I'm coming for you King!" he suddenly cried, and he leaped forwards. King unleashed his sword once more and another of his shadow stone's abilities kicked in. He made a random swipe, and a mauve beam came flying out from the sword. Haru leaped out of the way, and then dodged again as another attack came flying towards him. He was jumping into the air, ready to strike, not holding back at all.

_Inside Haru's mind, two figures stood silently. They both had the basic outline of Haru, the person on the left had pitch-black hair and dark violet eyes. The other had bright white hair, and his eyes were closed._

"_Are you enjoying this?" asked the dark-haired one, better known as Darkness._

_Pure frowned, his eyes still shut. "I refuse to give my opinion."_

"_What are you, a wimp?"_

_Pure's frown tightened._

_**Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies**_

_**Pushing all the mercy down, down, down**_

_**I wanna see you try to take a swing at me**_

**_Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground_**

Haru swung down towards King, a smile playing on his lips. Right before Haru was going to strike, his sword froze in mid-air.

"What?..." asked Haru, confused. He was unexpectedly thrown backwards and a stabbing pain started in his back.

King let out a barking laugh. "Have you forgotten already?"

_Darkness scowled. His eyes scanned through the emptiness and landed on Pure. "Tell me, why is that you don't open your eyes?"_

"_You know perfectly well."_

"_Oh yes, you block out the bad thoughts and energies. But then how do you know what's the truth?"_

"_Believe me, I know."_

"_So what is your opinion on Solasido's death?"_

"_I'd rather not discuss that," Pure said firmly._

"_Why? Because it was your fault?"_

"_What?"_

King continued laughing. "What a fool. And people thought you had what it takes to be the new Rave Master."

King started to laugh again, and then started to rant. All the while the fury in Haru's heart started to burn again. _'How dare he mock us!'_ shouted a voice in Haru's head. His fist clenched around his swords, and prepared to return to the battle.

_**Why are you trying to make fun of me?**_

_**You think it's funny?**_

_**What the fuck you think it's doing to me?**_

_**You take your turn lashing out at me**_

_**I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me**_

"_Yes. You killed Solasido."_

"_Liar!"_

"_Yet you see the truth in my words. That look upon his face, he has never expressed that kind of fear before. That is one people express when they've been betrayed. You know you did it. "_

_Pure said nothing._

"_You blocked it out, and made an illusion of your own. You are strong enough to daze even Haru, but too weak to face the truth."_

"_I did not kill him."_

"_You cannot ignore the fact any longer."_

"_I have no choice but to."_

"_Oh yes you do. Just open your eyes. You won't have to hide any longer."_

"_No. I refuse to."_

"_It's so easy. Just do it."_

"_They are my only defense against the darkness of the world."_

"_One way or another, you will face the darkness. If you face it sooner, the quicker it will leave."_

_Darkness leaned in closer and whispered into Pure's ears. "It is so simple. The faster you get over it, the less pain you will feel. Just open your eyes." Little did Pure realize that Darkness was casting a spell over him. An ancient one, otherwise known as lying._

_Pure hesitated, and then opened his eyes to reveal dark pupils framed by silver._

King suddenly stopped in his speech. His opponent, had suddenly zoned out. His eyes were wide, as if he was watching something horrible. But as soon as it came, it left.

Haru stared at the ground, a shadow covering his eyes. A small grin began to spread across his face, and then Haru let out a small laugh that gradually grew louder.

Gale froze. "What's so funny?"

Haru chuckled, and then looked up, a fire burning in his eyes. What he said next came out in a low hiss. "_Did you honestly expect me to never give into the darkness that lurks in my everlasting heart?_"

_**All, all my hate cannot be bound**_

_**I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming**_

_**So you can try to tear me down**_

_**Beat me to the ground**_

_**I will see you screaming**_

Haru stood up, all of his energy restored. A part of him he had never shown was now itching to test out his power. "_I will destroy you for destroying the lives of the people I care for._"

And then he dashed into the battle. His sword was a blur, and it seemed like King was doomed. But then he remembered his shadow stone, and Haru was thrown backwards. But now Haru contained such power, that he soon threw off the effects as if it was nothing.

The young warrior closed his eyes and began to think.

"_What to do, what to do?" wondered Darkness, pacing in the emptiness. Pure continued to stand in the same position he had been in for the last several minutes. His eyes were blank, processing everything that Haru had done. Then he spoke._

"_Using the Rave of Knowledge, and the sword version Silfarion, Haru can gain the knowledge required to figure out what to do." Pure's voice was hollow, expressing no emotions as he spoke._

"_Excellent idea," said Darkness, smirking. "You make a wonderful mind slave."_

**_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies_**

**_I'm above you, smiling as you drown, drown, drown_**

**_I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me (no, Haru does not get raped)_**

_**And, I'll pull the trigger**_

_**And you're down, down, down**_

Haru sent all of his mental energy into his sword. He could feel him and it becoming one, and every move he would make, it would react the same.

Snapping open his eyes, he cried, "_Decca Force Sword, Empower!_" Instantly, his normal sword changed into Silfarion, the side of his sword that had came with the Rave of Knowledge. Both of them then began to glow, and a light blue aura surrounding Haru, and knowledge surged into him.

Finally the effects wore off, and Haru started to grin again. "_Thanks to the Rave of Knowledge, I am practically the smartest human being on this planet! And now, to use this power! Decca Force Sword, empower once more!_"

And thus Silfarion transformed into Drorque **_(A/N: Yes, I made that up)_**. The blade was jet-black, and rays of purple energy were wrapping themselves around it. The hilt was made of amethyst and the very tip featured a roaring dragon head with opal eyes.

"_This form of the Decca Force Sword is known as Drorque. According to the Rave of Knowledge, Drorque will only be able to be used for 5 minutes after its resurrection. But once I kill another human being, it will become a permanent form of the Decca Force Sword, and can be called on any time I want!_" Haru cackled evilly, and then continued on. "_And I see one right in front of me!_"

King froze in shock. _'This kid, before I would have doubt he would have the courage to even draw blood. Now, now he wants to kill me!' _The shock turned to interest. _'This ought to be interesting.'_

"Okay kid. Let's see what you've got. I'd love to see you kill me!" King started to laugh in a tone like Haru's.

Haru scowled dangerously, and his grip on Drorque tightened. _'He'll just pay with his life…'_

_**Why are you trying to make fun of me?**_

_**You think it's funny?**_

_**What the fuck you think it's doing to me?**_

_**You take your turn lashing out at me**_

_**I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me**_

Haru unexpectedly ran forward, and swung the sword at King. He had just enough time to counterattack before Haru appeared somewhere else. The master of the shadowguard had no time to activate his shadow stone, for one has to focus on their target long enough to mutter the secret incantation. **_(Making that up too)_**

Sparks flew and the clanging of the metals pierced through the tower room like screaming in a library. There was no talk for a while, and when King finally was able to push back Haru, the Rave Master got an idea.

Solasido lay in the corner, his 4-bladed sword lying on his chest. Haru ran over to it and picked it up. There was an odd lowered ridge in the handle. Something small could fit in it, like a small sword. The rave!

What happened next happened so much that not even Haru could recall what was going through his mind when he slid the blade of Drorque in the gap between the handle and the sharp sword edge.

But he can recall a flash of blinding light as the two weapons fused. When the light cleared, Haru held a sword made of the two combined.

"_Behold the double-headed sword!_" cried Haru. It looked like two swords glued together at the hilt, except it was as thick as a normal sword's. Both of the blades were silver with lavender lines etched onto it.

King had only a moment to take it in before Haru decided to put his new tool to use. But soon the master shadowguard realized that this would be harder than he had estimated.

The double-headed sword allowed its user to strike twice within one move, forcing the receiver to work twice as hard. Luckily for King, he was an excellent swordsman and was able to hold off Haru for a minute before he began to tire.

Haru leaped into the air, and came down right towards King. He held up his sword to protect him from the blow, but it was little good. The first blade came crashing down and forced the sword to cut into King's palm. In surprise to the wound, King dropped his sword. The second blade was about to crack Gale's skull when another sword intercepted the blow.

Gale Glory had saved Gale's life! (**A/N: Sorry, I couldn't help it!)** "Haru, stop this nonsense!" he exclaimed. "You are not acting like the son I raised!"

Haru smirked. "You never raised me." The smirk faded, and he started to glare at his father. "_You abandoned us. And then Mother died, so we were left all alone! No child deserves to have a childhood of loneliness!_" he ended shouting.

Gale lowered his head in disgrace. "I know. I shouldn't have left you, especially when your mother was so ill. But you must understand, I did for the other families out there."

"_What about me? Doesn't your child mean anything to you?_" Haru yelled.

"Stop it!" snapped Gale.

Haru revealed a toothy smile. "_No,_" he whispered, and then swung his sword. Gale Glory didn't even move. Thinking that his son would turn back to normal, or if not, then he didn't want to live. The blade their chests, releasing an ear-splitting crack as the sword snapped ribs. Haru grinned as he saw his handy-work. The men crumpled to the ground when he pulled out his sword.

_**All, all my hate cannot be bound**_

_**I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming**_

_**So you can try to tear me down**_

_**Beat me to the ground**_

_**I will see you screaming  
**_

_**All my friends are gone, they died**_

_**They all screamed, and cried**_

_**Gonna take you down,**_

_**Gonna take you down,**_

_**Gonna take you down,**_

_**Gonna take you down!**_

The double-headed blade suddenly cracked into its two original sources. Now that Haru had killed, Drorque would forever be a part of the Decca Force Sword.

Meanwhile, Haru watched the dead body of his father and King. It was a horrifying sight, blood staining the armor and skin of the warriors. Haru scowled at the fallen knights. _'Disgraces,'_ he thought. It was a moment after that when the door burst open, and the rest of the gang burst in.

"Haru!" cried Musica, who was leading the pack. Haru turned and looked at the ground. "_It's your time to die,_" he whispered softly, and then snapped his head up.

**_All, all my hate cannot be bound_**

**_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming_**

_**So you can try to tear me down**_

_**Beat me to the ground**_

_**I will see you screaming  
**_

**_All, all my hate cannot be bound_**

**_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming_**

_**So you can try to tear me down**_

_**Beat me to the ground**_

_**I will see you screaming.**_

**A/N: So, did you like it? Yes, I know that Haru's mom did not die because of an illness, and Haru's dad did not do it for the families. And this is the deal with the dark and light stuff. Okay, the strongest emotions/whatever you want to call them are Darkness and Pure. Apparently, Pure has the magic to create illusions for him or Haru completely, as long as his eyes are closed and he doesn't see the truth. Darkness has the power to control Pure, but as long as Pure's eyes are opened. Darkness can be more powerful than Pure because of this. And if you are completely oblivious, and wonder why the colors are the way they are, then I'll tell you. If you fuse the colors together, you'll get the way Haru is now. A mix of good and evil. Black + White Gray, and Purple + Silver Purple-silver thing. If you have any more questions, ask me in your reviews! And don't worry, Darkness and Pure shall be coming back next chapter. (All Teen Titans fans, I got the idea of Darkness/Rage and Pure from Nevermore) I was going to have just King die at first, but I didn't know what to do with Haru's dad, so I killed him. He dies anyway, I've seen the episodes by now. Oh yeah, there was going to be this somewhat gruesome scene where Haru just kills King, and he like kills his neck, and I was going to describe how it was all snapped back and bloody and stuff. Ew, killed this by making the margins so small. Anyway, please review!**

**-sorinslayer4eva**


	3. The Exorcist

**Anywhere but Home**

**by**

**sorinslayer4eva**

**Chapter 1: The Exorcist (No this is not intended to be a song)**

**A/N: First off, thanks for the reviews. Second, I know last chapter wasn't as all descriptive as I could have been on the battle scenes. So I'll try to make it up in this chapter. And of the last chapter, we don't know who the good guy is! (Except for Musica, Elie, etc… That is, if they are still good…). This chapter, because I think it's going to turn out pretty long, is separated into 2 parts. Not chapters, but just 2 parts in the story. **

**Part 1: The Passing of Silver Claimer Musica**

Elie let out a shriek of terror. It was just now that they had taken in the entire scene. "Haru… Haru what happened here?" she asked nervously.

It was Remy's turn to scream. "Solasido!" She knelt down to examine her dead brother. "What happened?" She looked up to Haru for an answer, tears forming in her eyes.

Elie gasped. "It was King!" she cried. "It was King, wasn't it?"

Haru grinned. "_No… it was me…_" he muttered softly.

"What?" yelled Musica.

"_Destroy him…" said Darkness. "He's a thief."_

All of a sudden, Musica felt a burning pain in his right arm. A long gash had appeared in his arm. "Haru?" he had enough time to ask before the Decca Force Sword was aimed at him again. Musica leaped out of the way just in time.

"What are you doing?" he inquired as he ducked another blow.

"_You're a thief!_" snapped Haru, as he took another swipe at Musica.

"Ex-thief. I left to help you! Besides, I stole from the shadowguard. The bad guys!" he replied, feeling quite annoyed as he stopped short in order to dodge another attack.

"_You still stole. For all I know, you're working for the shadowguard, and all of those attacks were just to make me trust you,_" declared Haru.

"I'm your friend. You know me better than that!"

"_Not anymore._"

"Then who are you?" demanded Musica. "What happened? I'm sure all of us want to know!"

"_Simple. I gave in to the darkness."_

Due to Haru's next attempt to kill him, Musica skidded backwards towards the group.

"Musica?" asked Elie, wondering if he was okay and what they should do next.

"There's nothing left to do but fight," retorted Musica. Since his right arm was hanging limply and uselessly at his side, the left arm reached up to his neck to snap off the silver skull necklace with ease.

"Don't!" pleaded Elie, hanging onto his arm. "He's not Haru."

"Exactly. He's not our friend anymore. Face it Elie." Musica squeezed his necklace. It transformed into a long, silver spear. "Okay Haru, or whoever you are. I'm not holding back any longer!"

Musica was able to hold off Haru with his silver spear, but not for long. Drorque was much more powerful than his normal forms of the Decca Force Sword. But he noticed an opportunity several minutes after they started fighting.

Haru was panting with exhaustion. "_Drorque, heal my wounds!'_ he cried. The purple beams that were swirling around the sword rose up and off it, and then started to surround him. At the same time, the beams collided into Haru. As the healing took place, Haru let out a scream of pain. When the process was finally over, the smoke cleared and all of Haru's wounds were gone. Musica sneered.

'_He may be able to heal all of his wounds with that sword, but it makes him more tired than before. He has to sacrifice his energy to activate an effect of Drorque,' _ thought Musica, _'He's been only avoiding my spear by using his agility. Right now, he's to tired to dodge anything. If I pin him to the wall, I can take the Rave out, and Drorque will be gone.'_

"Here I come!" Musica cried, and he threw the spear towards Haru. He only had enough time to step aside before the weapon nearly skimmed his shoulder. Haru chuckled. "_You missed._"

"I still have another chance!" said Musica. Suddenly, the spear freed itself from the wall, and came obediently back to Musica's hand. "Time for try 2!" Musica yelled, and this time his aim was true. The spear snagged the sleeve of Haru's shirt , and he was pinned to the wall. Musica came rushing over to him.

"I'll say this once: Give me the Rave!" he demanded.

Haru reached down and retrieved the Rave from the Decca Force Sword. He held out his hand, and the Rave was located in the middle of his palm. Just when Musica was about to take it, Haru's fist clenched and sent a punch aimed at Musica's chest. The moment Haru's hand touched Musica **_(Yes I know that sounds wrong)_**, the Rave exploded. Musica was sent flying backwards, pain pulsing through him.

Musica looked up from where he was on the ground. "Elie, Griff, Plue, Remy, get out of here. I'll hold Haru back."

"But—"

"Just go!"

Remy picked up Solasido and they ran for the exit of the tower. But Elie stopped before the first turn of the staircase, and watched what happened next.

Musica noticed his silver necklace only a couple feet away. He reached out and grabbed it, and turned into a giant shield just in time to block Haru's attack. Haru continued to hack at the silver shield that took up the whole entire doorway. Musica didn't spot Elie only several yards behind him.

_Darkness frowned. "Pure, what creative way can you think of that would get Haru through that shield?"_

_Pure was silent for a moment, and then answered. "The power of Drorque can defeat the silver tamer."_

"_Another good idea."_

Haru slapped the Rave into Drorque. "_Zerstören sie dieses silber!_" cried Haru. Instantly, a charge of purple lightning from Drorque shocked the silver. Musica was sent flying backwards into the pillar that held up the staircase. His silver was flung in the opposite direction, and Haru caught it.

Elie accidentally screamed at this horrific sight. Musica noticed her at last. "Elie, what are you still doing here?"

"I'm sorry!" she pleaded.

"It's okay as long as you get out of here right now!" he answered. She was about to leave when she saw Haru's blade strike through Musica's chest out of the corner of her eye."

"Musica!" she yelled.

Musica's eyes opened and he saw her standing over him. "Elie, run," he whispered right before he closed his eyes and died.

**Part 2: Death to us All**

Elie took his parting words and raced for the exit. She raced down the spiral stairs and towards Remy. But Haru was right behind her. Just when it seemed like he would catch her, she whirled around and aimed her Tonka Blasters. At first they were right directed at Haru. _'No, I can't hurt him,'_ she thought. Just before she fired, she turned them slightly so the bullets hit the stone ceiling instead. The stones rained down, creating a barrier between them. Soon she reunited with the others near the bottom of the tower.

"Where were you?" asked Remy, walking slowly since she had to carry her brother's dead weight.

Elie shook her head, not wanting to talk about it. Realizing that Remy was going much slower than she was, Elie decided to help carry Solasido. Their pace was much faster from there on, and it seemed that they would escape.

"What will we do next?" asked Elie curiously.

"Go away," declared Remy. "But first warn the people of Raybarrier **_(I have no idea if it's spelled like that)_**. We all must leave for the surface world. I know this is stupid, but I'm willing to risk the rave stone for my people."

"That reminds me, why didn't you give us the Rave of Combat?"

"That is because I do not possess the Rave of Combat,"

"What?"

"It's true. Your friend Musica knows. I am not the Shield Maiden. I pretended to be to hide the Rave of Combat," Remy said sadly. "Although I cannot deny I would like the rave stone. Monsters constantly try to destroy us for the Rave of Combat. We, I would like to fight back and destroy them."

Remy suddenly tripped and fell onto the cold stone steps. Her face tightened in pain, but she didn't utter a noise. Elie quickly kneeled down to assist her. When they were getting up, a voice suddenly echoed around them. A hard voice, almost like a snake's. Plue started to vibrate harder than ever.

"_Trasportilo agli sciocchi!_"

A dark purple bubble large enough to fit several men appeared in front of them. A teenager stepped out of it, and then it dissolved into thin air.

"Haru!" whispered Remy fearfully. All four of them stared terrified at their formal friend. Haru glanced at each of them in turn, but paused when he saw Elie.

_Pure suddenly broke free of the mind control, and his eyes closed instantly. "ELIE!" he had time to shout before a sharp pain came to his chest, causing him to cry out in pain._

"_Shut up!" snapped Darkness. Obediently Pure's eyes opened and he stumbled back into his normal position._

But for that moment Pure had control over himself, Haru gained control. His eyes suddenly weren't cold and hard, but warm. His gaze stayed on Elie for a moment before his mouth opened and he tried to speak. "Elie… run."

Each word was spoken as if he was struggling for breath. Elie only back a couple steps away, unsure of what to do. She continued to stare at him, confused and scared. But then Haru's eyes suddenly closed, and when they opened they were dark and foreboding.

"Elie, do what he says. I'll try to hold him off. Take the others and go," Remy commanded. Elie now had no choice but to go. Griff and Plue ran ahead of her, and once again she paused around the corner, and peeked back to see what was happening.

Haru raised Drorque and shouted, "_Distrugga la sua anima!_" Another bubble formed around them, this time it was translucent. Elie saw Remy fall to her knees, and scream with pain, except that the bubble blocked out any noise. Remy fell on the platform, her eyes closed. A silver vapor started to rise from her limp body. Then the bubble vanished, and Remy's lifeless body lay on the floor.

"_What a wonderful spell, don't you think?_" Haru's head jerked up to look at Elie, and they made eye contact. Elie quickly broke it, and she sprinted after Griff and Plue.

From ahead, she heard Griff calling back to her. "Captain Elie! Captain Elie! The way is blocked!" Her heart sank, remembering how she had caved in the passage.

They all came to the dead end, and Elie tried to think, but with her heart pounding so loudly she couldn't concentrate. Finally, she revealed her Tonka Blasters and told the others her plan. "I'm going to try to blast through the rock. When we get to the tower room, head for a window. Griff, can you still turn into a hot air balloon or whatever you were when we were under that mountain?"

"Yes Captain!"

"Okay, you jump out of the window first, and turn into that. Plue, you'll go next and jump onto him. I'll follow. I don't want to leave anyone behind, so if we have time I'm going to bring Musica along. But there's nothing I can do for Solasido and Remy." Elie readied herself was about to blast through the rocks when a voice called out to them.

"_Bringen sie die tiere hervor!_" cried Haru, and now bubbles formed around Plue and Griff. They floated back to Haru, who was many meters away. "_Now you get to experience another one of Drorque's abilities. I can fuse two of the forms of the Decca Force sword. Now I will create a blade formed from Drorque and **(I have no idea what the orange explosion form of the Decca Force Sword is called)**! Esplosione scura!_"

Haru slammed down his sword into the steps, and an incredible explosion occurred. Elie was only just out of range, and even still she shut her eyes and prayed that everything would be alright. But it didn't.

When the smoke cleared, two bodies lay on the ground. Both Plue and Griff were dead on the ground.

"_This special attack enables me to create a stronger and more powerful explosion. Any who are too close die instantly. No pain unfortunately._" Haru gazed at his newest victims. Elie did so too. Griff had been a keen part of her plan. She would risk her life if she just jumped off the tower from the top floor. Nothing would be close enough to cushion her fall.

Haru once again stared at Elie. "_You'll be coming with me,_" he hissed, and started to walk towards her. Elie backed away, but she met the rock wall. She flattened herself against it as Haru got closer. He grabbed her wrist, and a burning sensation went through Elie. It was painful, for something so dark cannot touch something so pure without facing consequences on either side. And it was Elie who felt the pain.

Haru started to chant. "_Prendali di nuovo alla torretta!_" he cried, and his favorite bubble appeared around them and transported them to wherever he wanted to go. In between the leaving and the arriving was darkness. They were floating in and out dimensions in order to get to the location faster.

At last they fell into the tower room, and Elie hurriedly ran away towards a window. But another one of Haru's spells had now just shut all forms of an exit.

"_It's just you and me,_" whispered Haru, although Elie still heard him. _'Oh my God,'_ thought Elie, _'He's going to kill me.'_

**A/N: So, did you like this chapter too? Yes, unlike last chapter this was very long. You're all probably going to kill me for killing a character that you liked. All of Haru's little chants are just his commands translated into a different language. They're not all the same because I really wanted to find a Latin translator. They vary on which one sounds the best. That 'Oh my God' thing at the end doesn't not mean she's religious or anything. I just put that there to symbolize shock. If anyone knows what the first form of the Decca Force Sword is, please let me know! Oh yeah, and I was going to make Musica die with his eyes open so that I could describe it later as cold, unblinking eyes or something like that, but I decided that him dying with his eyes closed would symbolize it better to Elie. Speaking of Musica, the thought 'Where is Musica?' does cross Remy's mind. She just fell before she could ask it. All of these deaths don't mean that I hate these characters, it just adds on to the last chapter. In reality, Musica is my second favorite character, maybe first. I probably won't update for a while since this was the last chapter I had written ahead of time. Please review!**

**-sorinslayer4eva**


End file.
